total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript From Russia with Lurk
New Episode 11 TDSKA (chris) Chris: last time on Total Drama Sky Adventures… “I’m alive after a japanese game show”, how many contestants could say this after having been forced to participate to a crazy relay race that screwed all their dignity and sanity? Ahahah! Noah was utterly laughable and his weird face has laready become a famous meme in Japan, they even sell t-shirts about…ergh. However, he wasn’t the only target of ridicule: Brick was rice-balled, Trent puked his same soul, Bridgette was used a wrecking ball for a wall of sumo warriors and Jo, oh Jo, Jo was annhilated at the final majidè tiebreaker that was the ultimate showdown that ended the suicidial conflict of the Treacherous Turtles: JO VS JASMINE. And Jasmine won again Today we’re going to dive in the world of the spies and moles: MOTHER RUOSSIA! Who will say dasvidanja (goodbye) to the million dollar prize? Spassiba for your patience, the new episode is finally starting now. This is Total Drama Sky Adventureeees! *Theme song* 10:46 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: in the previous episode of TDSKA.... 10:46 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris: ah! You're late. 10:47 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: holy crap! 10:47 King Flurry51 First Class (Sneaky Swordfishes interactions only) 10:48 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: are We ready for the next challenge? 10:48 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: OMG, I can't believe that we're finally returned! It's really rare that a series is continued after a year of breakout...this reborn was a true surprise. 10:49 Miky3DS (topher) the true surprise is that Chris is again the host. I deserve a change 10:50 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: I have already prepared a full graphic of the possible changes that will happen after this reborn, which characters will make it further than originally predicted, which turned to be fodder...exc, exc..*squeals* I'm so excited!!! 10:50 Berryleaf (billy) *walks in with soda and chips for the passengers* (billy) *reads off notecard* Help yourself....winners. 10:50 King Flurry51 (mike) All, please. I offer to everyone! 10:50 Miky3DS (topher) Topher cofessional: A grafic? very interesting. so, I can decite who will be my allies (toher) Topher: thanks fr your generosity, Mike. 10:51 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Yeah! I look forward to the next challenge! I also have "something" that could help us! Anyway, thanks Mike! 10:52 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: you're welcome. (mike) Mike: //Conf// This reborn is the ultimate occasion to achieve my target: redemption. I won't to show that I can be kind and useful by myself, no alter egos. 10:54 Miky3DS (topher9 Topher: this chips aren't so bad. what do You think, Gwen? 10:55 AleGwen714 (TT) TT confessional: *Showing a potion* Finally the mixture that will lead us to eternal victory! I just have to test it on someone ... 10:55 Berryleaf (billy) gee, I haven't seen john lately 10:55 King Flurry51 (fan2) Uhm...mumble, mumble...there was sure a big change in the roles of many. By the way, what's this "something", Test Tube? 10:55 The not so happy user (nottrent) *runs in*Billy, pal, I need to ask you something 10:55 Berryleaf (billy) sure man what's up 10:56 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen: Yeah! They are good. 10:56 The not so happy user (nottrent) *while offering the Swordfishes some soda* I've been thinking lately about asking out that cute air hostess, Maria. Have you ever talked with her? (nottrent) I mean, do you think she could say yes? 10:57 Miky3DS 8topher) Topher: when I finally became a popular host, I will make my own line of foods. And if You want, You will be my testimonial 10:57 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: //Conf// Most of all, I need to redeem in front of Gwen. Because of Mal, she was the main hater of me back to TDAS... I really want to prove her my true self. 10:57 Berryleaf (billy) I dunno dude, chicks confuse me. So do books. (billy) It's like, which way am I supposed to read? 10:58 The not so happy user (nottrent) It depends, I guess... *shrugs* I think I'll ask her anyway 10:58 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: Hey, Gwen, do you remember All Stars? *facepalms* No, no, I mean...wait...ehm..uhmm.. 10:58 The not so happy user (nottrent) How bad can it be? (nottrent) We've already fall from a plane like three or four times 10:59 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Do you really want to know it, Fan? So, follow me. 10:59 Berryleaf (billy) True that, man. I think it's messing with my head. 11:00 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: Sure, okay.... *talking to the webcam* I'm going to do a second step with test Tube, finally. 11:00 The not so happy user (nottrent) It's weird Chris hasn't popped out yet, mad about us talking in front of the camera... 11:01 Berryleaf (billy) maybe he's chilling in the hot tub 11:01 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris: I was having my coffee break but I delayed more than usual. *Click a button and they're both expelled in orbit* This is my show, lunkheads! 11:01 The not so happy user (nottrent) AAAAA! 11:01 Berryleaf (billy) AUGHHHHHHH (billy) *gone* 11:02 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris: how ungrateful. You pick them from the street, you give them a fair job, and they tries to steal you the show. 11:02 Miky3DS (topher) Topher confesisonal: the usual old Chris. Into this works, You must upgrade your repetory for don't be dumped 11:02 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen: Please, I don't want remember it, Mike. Still I do not understand why I have agreed to continue to participate in a reality show. 11:03 Miky3DS (topher9 Topher: because You are a sweet girl who wnat ti use the prize for to help her family 11:03 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: yes, sorry, I get it. Ehm, so, what do you want to talk about? Zoey? I mean, she's my girlfriend and your friend, a thing we have in common, no? *akward* 11:04 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: oh, also because You want make real your dream to became an artist 11:05 AleGwen714 (TT) TT *in a corner away from the others, showing a potion to Fan* This is the key that will lead us to victory! It is my new experiment! I should still test it ... 11:05 Miky3DS (Topher) Topher: (putting his arm around Gwen back) Come back, friedn. I wwill protect her from You, Mike-mal. 11:06 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: Oooh. Are you sure it's safe? Sometimes your experiments don't go well, think about Yin-Yang. (mike) Mike: Eh? No, no, Mal is over by years, forever gone. This is me, Mike. I swear! 11:08 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen: (annoyed , talking to Topher) Excuse me? Can you take off your arm from me? 11:09 Miky3DS (Topher) Topher: Oh, I'm sorry. the intesity of the moment take me toof ar 11:09 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: anyway *picks Gwen's sketches book* I like your drawings! They're so artistic. 11:10 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: and It's me the man who exagerate 11:11 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: oops. 11:12 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen *Talking to Mike*: Hey! Give me back my sketches book! 11:13 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: I-Immediately! Sorry. I only wanted to give it a look. Zoey told me a lot about your drawing skills at home. 11:13 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: many people don't know whre they must stop themselves 11:14 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: Test Tube, can we hurry up? My 6th sense suggests me that lot of interesting drama is happened in the First Class meanwhile I'm away. 11:14 AleGwen714 (Gwen) *resuming his notebook, irritated* Ahh! Anyway, I should not get angry so much. 11:15 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: I should not be this impulsive, too.. 11:15 Miky3DS (topher) topher: I like that girl. we sholud became the next couple of the show 11:17 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: *his heart jolts off the chest* Woah! My 6th sense of shipping is giving me a signal! There's a shipping, there's a new shipping!!! 11:17 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Ok, Fan! I trust your sixth sense! *talking to herself* Although, scientifically speaking, the sixth sense doesn't exist. 11:19 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: Me and Gwen? I must organize all and in the right mode 11:19 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen: What?! You're kidding, Topher, right? (Gwen) Gwen: I don't want to be with you! I don't love you! 11:21 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: (smiling) We will see! 11:21 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan *breathing hard* Hold yourself, Fan, hold yourself in front of Test Tube...IHH, SHII*chokes a squeal* Ahem, I mean, go on with your explanation, TT. 11:22 Miky3DS (topher) Topher confessional: It's the principe of the forbiddenf ruit, but I think Me and Gwen should be a gret couple..until we break-up at the top of celebrity, making sad all..all.. Tophen 11:23 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Are you sure you're okay, Fan? Perhaps, to make you feel better, you may try my potion! So I would have the opportunity to test it! 11:24 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: *blink-blinks* No, no, I'm fine. Thanks but it's better you test it on someone that really needs to become a good contestant, don't you think? I prefer to stay in the middle rank for now, it's the most safe, always. Never in the bottom, and never in the screenhog. 11:28 AleGwen714 Yeah! You're right, Fan! *raising her voice to be heard by her team* Who wants to drink a potion to improve his skills? There's only one problem: the potion could be potentially lethal. (TT) TT: Yeah! You're right, Fan! *raising her voice to be heard by her team* Who wants to drink a potion to improve his skills? There's only one problem: the potion could be potentially lethal. 11:29 Miky3DS (topher) Topher. I'm too precious for to risk 11:30 Berryleaf (( can we switch to economy? it has been swordfish for 45 minutes )) 11:30 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: *raises the hand up* Me! *inspires deeply* To prove once for all I ain't Mal for the skepticals. ((after the TT potion scene is over, we'll switch class) Miky, guarda nei private messages 11:33 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: This is the right attitude, Mike! Here you go the potion! Good luck! 11:34 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: glom. Glu, glu, glu. Ok, what should happen exactly? 11:34 AleGwen714 (TT) TT confessional: I think I found the perfect cavy to test my new experiments! 11:34 The not so happy user Guess it's up to you KF Use your imagination 11:34 Berryleaf he will become a werewolf 11:34 King Flurry51 lol my imagination, not yours XD 11:35 The not so happy user If it was mine, this will be completely crazy or maybe juice 11:36 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: I don't know, Mike. Anyway, I hope you're not allergic to nitrogen monoxide... 11:36 Berryleaf (tissues) I am! ACHOO!! *sneezes* 11:36 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: uhm...woah! *becomes all green for a second, then returns normal* I feel different. 11:37 The not so happy user (shawn) Yes, now you're a ZOMBIE! scrap this one 11:37 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: argh, stop with random cameos, I can't overload my blog! (mike) Mike: boh. 11:38 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: And now, what will happnes? 11:39 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Try to touch you, Mike. Do you sense something strange to the touch? 11:39 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: maybe nothing. *slips on the floor and bangs his head against the ceiling* Auch! (maria) Headbandages! Who needs it? They're free. 11:40 The not so happy user Damn, Not Trent is already flying he'll have to flirt on another ep 11:41 King Flurry51 X'D (mike) Mike: *moans* o-one for me, please. *ties the bandage around the head* ---ahk! This is no pain for a true warrior. Kyaaah! SCRANK! *kicks the wall creating an hole then bows down* Arigatò. 11:43 Miky3DS (topher9 Topher: he's becoming crazy 11:44 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: you don't offend a samurai without facing the consequences: I challenge you to battle for the honor! 11:45 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Madness? It was not planned in the side effects ... 11:45 Miky3DS (topher9 Topher: (running away) ah! hel me! 11:46 King Flurry51 (mike) Mike: running from an opponent is the most despicable way to handle a battle. The shame will rain on you and all your generation for decades. Anyway, my name is Ken and I'm a japanese kickboxer. 11:48 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: Uh? You developped a new perosnality? 11:48 King Flurry51 ((according to his profile, Mike favorite sport is kickboxing, in fact)) (mike) Mike: Mike didn't develop anything, I unlocked myself. I'm his courage, his sense of honor, his need to fend for the most weak people and the innocents. 11:49 AleGwen714 (TT) TT confessional: *using a microscope* Eurika! I found a piece of DNA! Probably the ingredients of the potion with this DNA have created a strange effect: the conviction to be the person that owns the dessoribo nucleic acid in this potion! 11:50 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: a new personality? What a twist! It was one of my theories for the future of Mike in this series but I had given up on it after a bit. ((Hello')) 11:53 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Listen to me! Mike doesn't have a new personality! I found a piece of DNA in my potion. Now Mike believes he is the man to whom belongs the DNA. I don't know how long is the effect of my potion ... 11:55 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: mms..this inconvenience colud be useful, after all. with his new ablities, Mike could give us the victory 11:55 King Flurry51 (fan2) Fan: I know why! Yesterday we competed in the japanese challenge, maybe your potion was contaminated by the japanese food or the sweat of the sumo warriors...I'm trying to give a "scientific explanation", does it make me more attractive for you? *BLUSHES SOON AFTER* I said nothing! ((I will switch to the other two teams now)) ((I would)) ((I'm brb, need to drink something)) 11:57 AleGwen714 (Gwen) *before she was writing in her diary, ignoring everyone, but now she note Mike's strange behavior* What happened? 11:57 Berryleaf (lightbulb) What's up Brick? Turn that frown upside down, you clown! 11:58 The not so happy user (brick) *doing push ups* What? (brick) *gets up* I'm just a bit affected by the elimination, you know... (brick) *conf* I like to usually play by the book, but I'm not quite sure of this by now. Our team's the smallest, we've lost the only person who kept us together and the other teams seem more unite than ever. I think we need a miracle after this... 12:00 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Just a bit? *bounces eyebrows* C'mon soulja boy, I know you like her 12:00 The not so happy user (brick) What?! I don't like Jo! *blushes* (brick) Aren't you a bit concerned of the fact we are the weakest team, as of now? 12:01 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *shrugs* I mean, it's not like it'll matter once the merge hits, which is coming up! 12:02 The not so happy user (brick) But as of now we can still lose... *sits* We must do something about this 12:02 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: Come on , guys. we are only in three 12:02 The not so happy user (trent) *walking by, with a concerned look* (trent) *opens his suitcase, and starts throwing things out of it* 12:03 Berryleaf (lightbulb) We're not out yet. We still have two powerhouses, you and Jasmine, and me, the brightest bulb in the shed! Or uh...something like that. 12:03 The not so happy user (brick) I guess that's the spirit. 12:03 Berryleaf (bridgette) Trent! What are you doing? 12:03 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: *reading a book with an annoyed grumpy expression on the face* 12:03 The not so happy user (brick) Do you know what do we need? A new team captain! (brick) Someone has to lead our small team (brick) I think you've already been on that spot before... (trent) *notices Brigette* Uh, oh, Nothing 12:04 Berryleaf (lightbulb) me? oh you! *blushes* 12:04 King Flurry51 (jo) Jo cameo: *watches TDSKA on TV and spits out her drink* BRIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!! 12:05 The not so happy user (brick) Wait... I have a better idea 12:05 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: What are you doing, Trent? Have you lost something? If you want, I can help you! 12:05 The not so happy user (brick) I need to find the host! *walks off* 12:05 Berryleaf (bridgette) *stops trent by grabbing his wrist* It doesn't look like nothing. What's troubling you dude? 12:05 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: (watching the sky) why nobody hears me? 12:06 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: *continues to read ignoring everything and everyone*... 12:06 The not so happy user (trent) You know... Just searching for my lucky guitar pick.. nothing important... 12:06 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Oh! Um...do you want some help? 12:06 The not so happy user (trent) If you offer yourselves.. I just don't want to bother any of you... 12:07 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: I don't offer for sure. 12:07 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: lucky guitar pick? what stupid thing 12:07 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: Lucky guitar pick? Maybe I saw it! I just have to remember where I saw it now ... Who knows where it is... 12:08 Berryleaf (bridgette) *rolls eyes* C'mon, I'll help you look. *searches through baggage* 12:08 King Flurry51 brb quickly 12:08 The not so happy user (trent) *conf* I've lied to my teammates. The truth is that Chris didn't want to pay for Izzy's injury last challenge, and I had to do it by myself, giving my number to the nurse. However, I don't have any money! I thought I had some saved on the suitcase, but someone surely took it! And he keeps calling... *phone rings* I have to figure out an easy way to get money soon... (trent) Thanks you guys, but Jasmine already said it. Doesn't matter. I already have others... *sighs* 12:09 King Flurry51 back 12:09 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Well....if you're sure......I'll keep an eye out for it, just in case. 12:09 The not so happy user (trent) *conf* And now Noah also seems to be mad... I'll have to talk with him soon... (trent) But thanks, anyway. I'll tell you if I manage to find it (brick) McLean! 12:10 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: *goes to restroom* (chris) Chris: Mc Farthur! Ops, Mc Arthur. What can I do for you but I don't want to do? 12:11 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: (clapping) come here guys, nd speak abotu the next challenge 12:12 The not so happy user (brick) *Salutates* Good Morning Sir (brick) I just wanted to ask for something, Sir. 12:12 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris:ok, soldier, go on. (noah) Noah: *returns from the restroom and returns to his lecture, rolling eyes at the others* 12:14 The not so happy user (brick) Well, as the teams are right now 3-4-5, I think there's a solution to make this even, and bring on an equal proportion fair competition. I believe you usually like the shocks and the swaps, so I'm only asking you to give us a new teammate from the Sneaky Swordfishes, so we also get fresh meat. *salutates again, nervous* (trent) Oh, hi Noah. Is everything ok? 12:14 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris: uhm.... 12:14 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: good idea. could You do it, Chris? 12:15 King Flurry51 (chris) No. Ahahahahah! You're a team of fodders, I'm just waiting for you to dissolve like the Team Victory. 12:16 The not so happy user (brick) *salutates again* I'm sorry you think on us this way, Sir. (brick) *conf, sigh* Had to try. Guess we'll have to simply find a new captain then... 12:16 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: sure, it's all so okay that I'm struggling to hold myself for the joy." 12:17 The not so happy user (trent) I know there's something wrong by that usual sarcasm. What's going on? 12:17 Miky3DS (jamsine) Jasmine: Oh, thaks for your beautyfull words, Crhsi, You are a very nice eprosn 12:18 King Flurry51 (chris) I know, I know. Enough compliments, I have to prepare for the plane landing (in my safety). 12:18 The not so happy user (brick) So, team, do you think we should find ourselves a new leader? 12:19 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: what about a certain tiebreaker, maybe? You sent me striaght to death against that lioness from Australia in a physical challenge. 12:19 The not so happy user (trent) I only thought it was the chance to reach the spotlight you were looking for! 12:21 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: a spotlight or a dead in limelight, Trent? There's a difference. Since i have already received that in the previous tour, with a whole episode oddly given to me and then I was eliminated with no reason... 12:21 The not so happy user (trent) But I can see it was probably too hard. (trent) You get a point right there (trent) I guess that's the reason why you are the brain and I'm more or less the brawl with a heart 12:22 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: I do want spotlight but not in this suicidal way. I'm conscious to not be an excellent contestant, that's why I want to do it gradually. 12:23 The not so happy user (trent) Then, I'm sorry to have failed you in that. I'll make sure to stay away for this challenge. (trent) *conf* Staying a bit away is the perfect option to make the other team members shine, but also for me finally finding a way to get that money (brick) *conf* I will try to follow Jo's steps. If it worked for her, why not for me? 12:25 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: (fiixng her hat) be redy, team 12:25 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: *Confessional* I seriously need to find a confy way to get the attention and the importance I wish without putting myself in the risk of elimination. *Sighs* Whenever I was given a major oportunity, I wasted it because of bad luck or my nasty toungue. I'm so unconfident at this point. 12:25 The not so happy user (brick) *conf* Well, maybe I shouldn't, as she's out while I'm still in... *shrugs* Whatever. 12:26 AleGwen714 (Izzy) *interrupting the conversation between Noah and Trent* Hello guys! What are you talking about? Are not you curious about to where we go? Who knows if we'll go to a dangerous place ... However, I want to know what you're talking! 12:26 The not so happy user (trent) I'm also thinking about where we'll go... 12:26 Berryleaf (bridgette) wow, Izzy must have hit her head pretty hard to forget all that development 12:27 The not so happy user (trent) We were discussing our favourite ice-cream flavours 12:27 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: Trent, whe should we go for the next chllenge? 12:27 The not so happy user (trent) We're probably go to a hot beach, and get time to chill 12:27 Berryleaf (bridgette) sounds good, I'm in the mood for catching some waves 12:28 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: To be honest, we were talking about me, Izzy. I'm just bittered by the fact I have always failed to exploit my chances and become a main contestant like you, Bridgette, Trent.. 12:28 The not so happy user (trent) I would like you to teach me, Bridgette. I'm terrible at that... (brick) Lightbulb, Jasmine, ready to try our best? 12:29 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: Ialways am eady! 12:29 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris at megaphone: Contestants! I want to tell you that you're going to get all the icecreams and bath you wish for, because today the settlement is..... 12:30 Berryleaf (bridgette) sure! 12:30 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: But you're a main contestant, Noah! With your wit and your intelligence, how could you not be it! Anyway, don't be sad! Be happy! 12:31 King Flurry51 (chris) Chris: Russia. The plane is right over the Bajkal Lake, so dress your costumes (and parachutes if you find some still legal) and SAY DASVIDANJA! 12:31 The not so happy user (trent) What?! (brick) *conf* Hostile place. Snow. Blizzards. *smiles* Perfect to improve our skills as a team! 12:32 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Your predicton was worng, Trent 12:32 The not so happy user (trent) *grabs his guitar* It may come in handy... 12:32 King Flurry51 (noah) Noah: Thanks, Izzy, but....*hears Chris* Nevermind. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Episode 11-First Challenge (chris) Welcome back on Total Drama Sky Adventures! And welcome all the contestants in the land of Russia. *various contestants splatches onto the snow* 10:07 King Flurry51 (chris) have you had a nice landing? *snickers* Anyway, let's talk about your first challenge, or better, MISSION. 10:07 The not so happy user (brick) *spits snow* Always ready sir 10:07 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: mission? 10:07 King Flurry51 (noah) Hope Explosivo doesn't pop out now. 10:08 The not so happy user (trent) *conf, showing his guitar.* CHeck it out! The only reason why I brought this here is to play on the street, trying to get some money. I must pay that debt one way or another. Hope Russians enjoy Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley... 10:08 Berryleaf (bridgette) I thought you said we were going to a beach! 10:08 King Flurry51 (chris) Of course, yours is gonna be a MISSION IMPOSSIBLE, my 007...nope...000 and stop. 10:09 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: (syands eroically) Mission or challenge, our team will win 10:09 King Flurry51 (chris) I just sold my personal CD here, Trent. 10:09 The not so happy user (trent) I also thought we were doing that. Guess Chris is just way too full of surprises *rolls eyes* (trent) Your personal CD? You mean the one of that boy band called Teen Soul, where you were the lead vocalitst? 10:10 King Flurry51 (chirs) and they really appreciated my songs! Ahahah! (noah) I knew Russian were deaf (sordi). 10:10 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: I can imagine it 10:10 The not so happy user (trent) I remember the hit song. Can't say I like to have Say Hello to Grandma playing all day at my house... (trent) But it keeps the neighbour's cat away 10:11 Berryleaf (bridgette) *laughs* 10:11 King Flurry51 (chris) anyway, your first mission is to recuperate an old russian satellite...underwater. 10:11 Miky3DS (topher) Topher: laughs 10:11 The not so happy user (brick) *Starts taking clothes off* (brick) *Conf* We'll have to dive I guess. Swimming on frozen waters will totally be a challenge 10:12 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jasmine: What're you doing, Brick? 10:12 King Flurry51 (chris) And THAT *points at the frozen lake that's the freezest land of water on Earth* is the sea you're gonna swim in. Ahahahah! 10:13 The not so happy user (brick) Getting ready for a dive. I swear none other castmate will dare to do this 10:13 Berryleaf (lightbulb) I can! I'm an object, I can't feel cold anyways! 10:13 The not so happy user (brick) Oh. *grabs his clothes* All yours, then (brick) *conf* Nothing better than starting a challenge with horrendous ashaming 10:15 King Flurry51 (chris) The Bajkal lake is where you have to submerge, and you may know this is the deepest lake on Earth, too. But to make things more "funny" I added some special traps in the bottom of the lake and the satellites are equipped with bombs. 10:15 The not so happy user (trent) Well... Since we have no objects... Anyone wants to dive? 10:15 King Flurry51 Hey, let me finish 10:15 The not so happy user (sorry) 10:15 King Flurry51 (chris) Challenge's recap: the contestants have to dive down the frozen Bajkal Lake and recuperate an old satellite spy protected by a defensive system underwater that can be deactivated only guessing the password of it, that's the name of the same satellite expressed in a secret code. The players have not only to type the correct name but also to find a picture of the satellite and link it to pass to the 2nd part. 10:16 Berryleaf (bridgette) Eh...not me. I prefer warm waters 10:16 King Flurry51 (noah) I'm actually good at swimming and diving, at least. 10:17 The not so happy user (trent) It may be the occasion you're looking for... Unless that was sarcasm 10:17 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Jsmine: I think it's my turn 10:17 The not so happy user (brick) Lightbulb, are you sure you'll be able to lift such a huge object as a satellite by yourself? 10:18 King Flurry51 (noah) Yes, it was sarcasm. THIS was sarcasm. *shrugs* C'mon, I'll do that, but I can't go underwater alone with all those jocks swimming against me. 10:18 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Of course! I mean it's like, duh. (lightbulb) Can't be that heavy anyways. 10:19 The not so happy user (brick) You're willing to go, Jasmine? Maybe you can help Lightbulb... 10:19 King Flurry51 (noah) I need someone to cover me. 10:19 Miky3DS (jasmine) It's better that I go with him. 10:19 The not so happy user (trent) How could be that crazy? (trent) Wait... talking about crazy... Where's Izzy? 10:20 King Flurry51 (fan2) So...is our team going to be in the background or we're gonna do something? 10:20 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: I can cover you Noah! Let's go! 10:20 The not so happy user (brick) What if we all go? We're the smallest team anyway... 10:20 King Flurry51 (noah) I was thinking about Bridg- *Izzy drags him in the water* Splash! 10:20 Miky3DS (jasmine) for this, We must work hardlier than others 10:21 The not so happy user (brick) Then, let's dive *takes clothes off again* 10:21 King Flurry51 (mike) Ken is habited to train all the days under the waterfalls. 10:21 The not so happy user (brick) *jumps in the water, shivering* 10:22 King Flurry51 (fan2) I have an idea: what if TT builds a submarine? 10:22 Miky3DS (topher) I say that Mike's fool could be useuful for the challenge 10:22 King Flurry51 (noah) *shivers for the cold* Brrr, I must have lost my sanity, I offered myself to do this.. 10:22 Miky3DS (topher) a submarine? Are We able to do it? 10:23 The not so happy user (brick) *takes a huge breath, and goes underwater* 10:23 AleGwen714 (TT) TT : *ends to build a submarine* Sorry guys, have you said something? While others were talking, I've built a submarine with the materials that I found. *anything 10:23 The not so happy user (brick) *conf, shivering* That's probably the worst decision I've taken in my life... 10:23 King Flurry51 (fan2) See? My Test Tube is special. Ahem, "my" in a friendly meaning..sure.. 10:23 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *follows brick* (bridgette) *to Trent* We should stay here in case anything goes wrong 10:24 Miky3DS (Jasmine) Brick, wait Me and lightbulb 10:24 King Flurry51 (noah) Ok, Izzy, this is how we organize; you go ahead and activate/neutralize potential traps, I follow in safety. Afterall, aren't you an ex spy? 10:24 The not so happy user (trent) *When he was about to leave* Oh. Sure. (brick) *emerges again* Jasmine, join us 10:26 Berryleaf (bridgette) *whispers* Plus, it's a good time to talk strategy in case we lose 10:26 The not so happy user (trent) *whispering* Do you have anything in mind? 10:26 Miky3DS (Jasmine) -trowhing hersel into water- I'm arriving 10:27 The not so happy user (brick) Brrr... Let's try to find this thing... 10:27 King Flurry51 (noah) *Confessional* Anyway, the fact I offered doesn't justify that Bridgette, the surfist, declined from the challenge only because she isn't used to swim in cold waters. I don't like that, too! 10:28 Berryleaf (bridgette) We need to get rid of Izzy, she's a lose cannon 10:28 The not so happy user (trent) *Conf* The other team built a submarine! A whole f**king submarine! How can a Test Tube do that? But, more importantly, how can we compete against that? 10:28 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: I'm not a ex spy, but one of my friends is a spy. Wait a minute that I call him... *she plunges into water* 10:28 Berryleaf (bridgette) Like, literally she's actually blown stuff up 10:28 King Flurry51 (fan2) Test Tube, who drives the submarine? Also, we may need weapon because I have did a little search online and I'm reading that this lake is populated by predators, too (noah) *twitches at Izzy* worst. decision. ever. 10:29 Miky3DS (topher) is that submarine enough safe? 10:29 The not so happy user (trent) Well... I also considered the possibility of a defeat, but I feel unsure about it. I guess you're right... 10:30 King Flurry51 (fan2) Ah, no, sorry, these "predators" are just the Bajkal seals. 10:30 The not so happy user (trent) *conf, sigh* I actually spent money that I don't have on that girl. I'm not sure what will happen if we lose... 10:30 Miky3DS (topher) Bajkal seals? 10:30 King Flurry51 (chris) Too few. That's why I added some sharks to the environment. 10:30 The not so happy user (brick) *swimming underwater, searching for any engine* Lightbulb, mind to lit? It's dark down here... 10:31 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Sure! 10:31 The not so happy user (brick) *Conf* I'm not quite sure what would have Jo done in this situation. Maybe adding electricity underwater wasn't a good idea... 10:31 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Wait, there's a light! *taps a light* 10:31 King Flurry51 (noah) *steals Lightbulb* Mind if I lend her? Thank you. 10:31 The not so happy user (brick) A light? 10:31 Berryleaf (lightbulb) It's a light with eyes! (lightbulb) And sharp...sharp...teeth 10:31 The not so happy user (brick) *holds a scream, and swims away, as the shark approaches Noah* 10:32 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *Follows* 10:32 King Flurry51 (noah) You're describing an anglerfish, this is a sweetwaterlake, genius. 10:32 Miky3DS Jasmien arrives and hits the saherk on the nose 10:32 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: The submarine can not contain all. It isn't very big ... Anyway, wait a minute and our weapon will be ready! You never know that it will serve us. *begins to build a weapon * 10:32 The not so happy user (brick) *conf* Now I know what she would've done. Hit Noah on the face. 10:32 King Flurry51 (fan2) Who's the most heavy of us? 10:32 Miky3DS (Jasmine) -confessiona- all people in the world know that the nose is sharks vulnerable point 10:33 The not so happy user (trent) Bridgette, mind if I join you later? I have something to do here... 10:33 Miky3DS (topher) Hurry up Fan, or We finish last the the challenge 10:33 The not so happy user (brick) *swims, looking for a satellite* 10:33 King Flurry51 (noah) Izzy, where are you when I (rarely) need you? (fan2) I'm already inside, sir. 10:34 The not so happy user (brick) Lightbulb, light this place... 10:34 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy *reappearing on the surface and talking to Noah* Hi! I'm Ivan Braginsky, a Russian spy. My friend Izzy said you need my help, da? What should I do? 10:35 King Flurry51 (noah) Maybe your mission is to HELP ME?! 10:35 Berryleaf (bridgette) *distracted* Huh? sure (lightbulb) *turns on* (lightbulb) I don't see anything, do you? 10:36 The not so happy user (brick) *finds a spark* Swim that way... 10:36 Miky3DS (Jasmine) ok! 10:36 King Flurry51 (noah) *rolls eyes* I return underwater, get busy and help me find a source of light and the satellite. 10:36 Berryleaf (brb, chores) 10:37 King Flurry51 (fan2) Definitely we're fading in the background today... 10:37 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: The submarine can carry the weight of a person and two objects. Who has the courage to enter the submarine, together with me and Fan? 10:37 Miky3DS Have you finished? (topher) the main brave of hte team is Gwen..She's our jolly 10:39 King Flurry51 (fan2) suuuure. *looks at the camera* 10:39 The not so happy user (brick) *rubs the surface of the spark* MPF! (brick) Jasmine, help me lift this! 10:40 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen: Excuse me? Anyway, if you insist, I will get into this submarine. 10:40 Miky3DS (topher) but be carful; I can not live without You (pause) too much enfatic? (topher) i exagerated with th epathos, but our artist are made so 10:41 The not so happy user (brick) *starts pulling it up* 10:41 King Flurry51 (mike) *dives underwater alone* a warrior acts when everyone is speaking. 10:42 The not so happy user (trent) *Walks to a close bench, puts a cup on the floor and starts playing the guitar* 10:42 Miky3DS (Jasmine) i can fell it..somebody is arriving 10:42 AleGwen714 (Gwen) *rolls eyes* *enters the submarine * 10:43 Berryleaf (back) 10:43 King Flurry51 (noah) *meets a Bajkal seal* Hey, izzy, why don't you ask if she saw some strange metallic object in the bottom of the nearby? 10:43 The not so happy user (brick) *pushes the satellite up* Jasmine, Lightbulb, help! 10:43 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *grabs onto brick and helps pull* 10:44 King Flurry51 SATELLITE PASSWORD: KINDOR 10:44 The not so happy user (it's ours?) 10:44 King Flurry51 yes Treacherous Turtles found this satellite if you fail two times to guess it, Chris will make it blow up 10:45 Miky3DS (topher) Well..we must get it back now 10:45 King Flurry51 (mike) *continues diving in the shadow* 10:47 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: I'm not Izzy, I'm Ivan Braginsky, da? I don't speak with seals, but I'm good at swimming and avoid traps. *takes Noah's hand and swimming leads him to the satellite* 10:47 The not so happy user (brick) Rodnik satellite 10:47 King Flurry51 (noah) It's the same. PASSWORD CORRECT 10:47 The not so happy user (brick) *conf* How's Team Victory now, huh? 10:48 King Flurry51 (chris) Still the 2nd challenge, it's early to celebrate. 10:48 The not so happy user (brick) Bring it on! I feel lucky! *stops, and salutates* Sorry, Sir. And sure, Sir. 10:49 Miky3DS 8topher9 what? but We han't done nothing 10:49 Berryleaf (lightbulb) hey, we're doing good 10:50 King Flurry51 (noah) Ok, somehow we reached the satellite. Here's the password: STALINE ((wait a minute, stop!)) ((you didn't link the picture of the satellite together the name)) 10:52 The not so happy user (sorry, here it is http://space.skyrocket.de/doc_sdat/strela-3m.htm) http://space.skyrocket.de/img_sat/gonets-m__1.jpg or this one 10:53 King Flurry51 ok 10:54 The not so happy user (trent) *notices there are just a couple of rubles in the cup* C'mon! Not generous in here, I see... 10:54 King Flurry51 (chris) Ok, Turtles, now bring your satellite back on the surface and...find a way to repair it, then you can pass to the 2nd part. 10:54 The not so happy user (brick) *starts swimming to the surface with it, hardly* 10:55 King Flurry51 (noah) Ok, STELINE, should be the anagram of.....Iz, I mean, Ivan, since you probably either made it or sabotaged it, do you remember this satellite? 10:56 Miky3DS (topher) Curses! and now, what should we doing with this submarine? 10:56 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *helps brick* 10:56 King Flurry51 (fan2) Test Tube, don't you think it's time to use the weapons? *makes a weird grimace* 10:58 Miky3DS (topher) confessional: uh-oh, trouble to the horizon 10:59 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: This would go against the code of the scientists, but let's use the weapons! 10:59 King Flurry51 (fan2) I mean, we need to be more aggressive, we're the MAIN TEAM. *eyes on fire* Dolphins are considered the boring team while Turtles are all fodders. 10:59 The not so happy user (brick) *finally gets it out of the water* 11:00 King Flurry51 (noah) ops, I read it wrong, it's STALINE.. 11:00 Miky3DS (Jasmine) -getting out of the water- what horrible experience 11:00 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: Of course I know it! STALINE is the anagram of NILESAT, da? 11:00 King Flurry51 WRONG PASSWORD 11:01 The not so happy user (brick) Yes! 11:01 King Flurry51 (noah) *a strange noise is heard from the inside of the satellite* No, it's the anagram of IZZYDIOT. WRONG PASSWORD AGAIN. No, wait. Again blew up by my same tounge. BOOOOOOOOM! 11:02 The not so happy user (trent) What was that explosion? 11:03 Miky3DS (topher) I think that our team is again in the game 11:04 King Flurry51 (fan2) It's our occasion! *activates the sonar* I see something on the screen. 11:04 Miky3DS (topher) what is it? 11:05 King Flurry51 (noah) *in the confessional, with shredded clothes* Hope this will be worthy, at the end. (fan2) It's! It's! It's...oh, it's Mike. Or Ken. 11:07 The not so happy user (brick) Chris, what do we do now? *while putting clothes on* 11:07 Miky3DS (topher) Mike? ahd what about the staellite? 11:08 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen: Why is Mike in the water? Anyway, I believe that the sodar is sensing something else ... 11:08 King Flurry51 (mike) what is this monstrosity? Ayaaah! *slices the submarine in two parts* 11:10 Miky3DS (topher) why the sonar signals two object when beferore there was only one? 11:10 King Flurry51 (mike) *Confessional* I lost the light of the truth and followed a dark path. It was too dark there that I couldn't hold my reflexes and attacked immediately the mysterious shadow approaching at my back. (fan2) I see a satell....*he merges quickly on the surface because of phisic laws* Aaand this is the right time to steal the catchphrase of Balloon: Oooh, c'mon! ((Guys, type faster if you can)) 11:15 AleGwen714 (TT) *Emerges to the surface in a mini-submarine.* Enter into this "lifeboat" , Fan! We still have a challenge to overcome! Hurry up! 11:15 King Flurry51 (fan2) Ok! Wow, nice move to think at an emergency capsule. 11:16 Miky3DS wow, the submarine is active 11:16 The not so happy user (trent) *walks to Bridgette* Have they came back? 11:17 King Flurry51 (noah) *merges to the surface* a satellite is blown up, Izzy and Ivan were absolutely unhelpful and I'm not enough strong to carry a satellite alone. 11:17 Miky3DS (topher) who goes with fan and TT in the submarine? 11:18 King Flurry51 (noah) Ok, I surrender. If someone looks for me I am on the plane reading a book. 11:18 The not so happy user (trent) *conf* I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I wish to help, but Noah may take it as an offense to his chance of spotlight me helping her. *sigh* Maybe the satellites explode, but I feel like Noah's more like the actual bomb. 11:18 King Flurry51 (fan2) None, there's only place for me and her in the minisub, right? 11:19 The not so happy user (trent) Noah, you can't give up now! Maybe this is your chance, afterall. 11:19 King Flurry51 (noah) *Confessional* I'm not giving up, I'm just being rational. There's no chance...as usual...for me. Auff. 11:19 Miky3DS (topher) thanks to God 11:19 AleGwen714 (TT) You're right, Fan! This is a tiny submarine! Let's go! 11:19 King Flurry51 (noah) I just made a satellite to blow up in the lindsayest way possible. 11:20 The not so happy user (trent) *sigh* I'll try my best, then. 11:20 King Flurry51 (fan2) Can I drive it, this time? (noah) NO! 11:20 The not so happy user (trent) *stops* Ok... 11:20 King Flurry51 (noah) I, incredible to say, want to try again. (noah) I can't believe that...*dives in the water* 11:21 The not so happy user (trent) THat's the spirit! *Stops* I mean, I'm in the middle now... *walks off* 11:22 King Flurry51 (noah) Let's use my brain for something good for once. I have played many roleplay games of war so I should remember the names of some russian satellite. 11:23 AleGwen714 (TT) You know how to drive a submarine, right? Anyway, there is no time to lose! 11:23 King Flurry51 (fan2) Of course I know! I played a steel diving simulator online. First, immersion! Down! (noah) Time to bring back the hacker of my youth. *approaches to a satellite and connects an USB key to it* ALINOJM. 11:25 Miky3DS (topher) -crossing the finger- Hope well! 11:26 King Flurry51 (fan2) second, target. (fan2) second, zoom on the target. (noah) A_L_I-N-O-J_M=MOLNJIA. Correct. And now let's bring back this sputnik in activity. Tickle-tickle..click. *the satellites turns on and flies automatically out of the water* 11:29 The not so happy user (trent) Look, Bridgette! (trent) *conf* Now the question's if it was Noah the one who activated it ot the Swordfishes... 11:30 King Flurry51 (fan2) Target detected! Third step is...wait..it's getting bigger and bigger...ahh, tell me you have an emergency cap of the emergency cap! *The sputnik merges in their direction* 11:31 Berryleaf (bridgette) oh wow 11:31 King Flurry51 (noah) *confessional* I feel like I'm back to have 6 years, when I hacked my first videogame factory. 11:31 AleGwen714 (TT) TT: Oh no! *TT activates a lever that makes the submarine very fast and they avoid the obstacle * 11:32 King Flurry51 (chris) *he's petting a persian like Hernest Stavros in 007* woah! Looks like the Daring Dolphins repaired the 2nd satellite. 11:32 The not so happy user (trent) Yes! *cheers* 11:32 King Flurry51 (fan2) Ah, phew. Glad we're safe, pity we're last. (noah) *gets out the lake, sneezing* Atchoom! Yes, finally. 11:34 The not so happy user (trent) *conf* Hah! He did it! *stops* Hope we have luck with the second challenge as well... 11:34 King Flurry51 (noah) *conf* I know you're not used to see me cheer but YUHUU. Berryleaf has left the chat. 11:34 Miky3DS (topher) this waiting is long and a ture toture for all us. Will fan ad TT to found the stellite? or the trio Trent Bridgette Noah will get the voctory? for to now it, contiune to follow TDSKA Berryleaf has joined the chat. 11:35 King Flurry51 (chris) *orders to the cat to attack Topher* 2nd Challenge (chris) Dolphins and Turtles, you have accessed to the 2nd part. Swordfishes, now begins to pray. Ehehehe. (chris) In the second challenge you have to repair your satellites, find an high spot and transmit 10 sentences using a secret code of your invention. 11:39 Miky3DS (topher9 -monaig- pray is the only thing we can do 11:40 AleGwen714 (TT) TT confessional: It 's all my fault that we lost. Maybe I'm not good at building equipment as everyone believes ... 11:42 King Flurry51 (chris) Two members only for each team will make the code: Noah and Izzy for the Dolphins and Brick and Lightbulb for the Turtles. But watch out your backs because there could be a MOLE in your lines...ready to play the double game. (chris) Swordfishes, the only way to save yourself is guessing who's the character they're talking about deciphering the secret code of one of the rivals. Within 10 sentences. The winning team is the one who guesses first the code of the opponent or completes the communication via satellite in 10 sentences. ((the high spot finding is important, too, but this is given to your narrative at full)) 11:46 The not so happy user (brick) Let's see what can we do... 11:46 King Flurry51 From Russia with Lurk#Transcript look at the example of the 2nd challenge (fan2) Well, I pass lot of time on Internet and know plenty of secret codes that are commonly used. 11:47 The not so happy user (brick) *hits the satellite with his fist* 11:48 Berryleaf (lightbulb) ouch 11:48 Miky3DS (topher9 Now, come on, Fan. 11:49 King Flurry51 (noah) Ok, Ivan, we need to find an hidden spot and discuss about this. 11:50 The not so happy user (trent) You did a nice job. I'm pretty sure we have this 11:52 King Flurry51 (noah) I think we've almost reached an agreement. (chris) don't forget, EACH member has to say a line in the code. even if you don't know it 11:53 Miky3DS (topher) each member has to say a line in the code.? We must do attention 11:53 The not so happy user (trent) Hey, what?! (trent) You're giving us way too many rules... 11:55 King Flurry51 (chris) That's the difficulty and the fun of it! You could screw the message and make your team lose but this makes more difficult for the MOLES to give tips on the secret codes. 11:55 Berryleaf (bridgette) I think it's TOO difficult 11:56 King Flurry51 (noah) Hmm. 11:58 The not so happy user (trent) *sigh* Sure thing, Chris. Let's also play your CD backwards... 11:58 King Flurry51 (chris) Just envious u,u 11:58 Miky3DS (topher) Fan, use your brain and find the code, or will be the end for our team 11:59 King Flurry51 (fan2) I'll try. 11:59 The not so happy user (brick) Lightbulb, any sign of the high point? 11:59 King Flurry51 (chris) Time is ending, are you ready to begin the communications? 12:00 The not so happy user (brick) *trying to sneak his fingers between steel planks* Guess it's not in here! 12:00 King Flurry51 (noah) *enters in the space centre* 12:00 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *finds high point* 12:01 The not so happy user (brick) Yes! 12:01 King Flurry51 (noah) Higher than this is impossible *shrugs at the top of the space base* 12:02 The not so happy user (brick) I hope your bright code works... 12:02 King Flurry51 (noah) Izzy, you're the first. Then me, then Trent, then Bridgette then again Izzy and follows.. 12:03 AleGwen714 Izzy: I'm not Izzy. I'm Ivan, da? Anyway, this is the phrase: "Hes si ryve vercle". 12:03 King Flurry51 (fan2) Can somebody throw me to the high point, please? 12:05 The not so happy user (brick) *conf* I guess we need to show we can leave away the Team Victory reputation... 12:05 Berryleaf (lightbulb) yes me too 12:05 Miky3DS (topher) sure,fan. -He take fans and trows him to the high point- 12:06 The not so happy user (brick) *grabs Lightbulb, and both enter* Join us, Jasmine 12:06 King Flurry51 (noah) 2nd sentence I'm transmitting to the base: "reh mena si erativealitte" 12:07 Miky3DS (jasmine) ok! I'm here. 12:07 Berryleaf (lightbulb) hi 12:08 King Flurry51 (fan2) *glides over the mountain and lands safely, whispering* Thank you. *then lurks in the shadow spying the Turtles* 12:08 AleGwen714 (Gwen) Gwen confessional: I wonder who Izzy and Noah are talking about .. Perhaps about a component of their team? 12:09 The not so happy user (brick) Ok, Lightbulb will go first, I'll follow, and then Jasmine 12:09 King Flurry51 (noah) Trent, is your turn. If you don't know what to say, say anything that confuses the enemies, obviously. 12:10 Berryleaf (lightbulb) PEB FP KFZB 12:10 The not so happy user (trent) ti dergen si lamafe oops sorry forgot I had to wait 12:11 King Flurry51 (noah) no, you did right 12:12 The not so happy user (trent) Thanks (trent) Let's see how the others do (brick) ALIMEKP XOB EBO COFBKAP (brick) *Conf* I believe it's that way (brick) Lightbulb, this is one of your brightest ideas. 12:15 Berryleaf (lightbulb) thank (lightbulb) you 12:15 King Flurry51 (fan2) Must admit the "bright code" is something I have never seen before.. 12:15 Berryleaf (lightbulb) brick (lightbulb) mcarthur 12:15 The not so happy user (brick) Nice robot talk 12:15 Berryleaf (lightbulb) thanks it is new thing 12:16 The not so happy user (brick) I'll have to try it.. (brick) Go ahead, Jasmine 12:17 King Flurry51 (noah) Bridgette, wake up 12:18 Miky3DS (Jasmine) IFSBP YV QEB PBX 12:18 Berryleaf (bridgette) *sleeping* 12:18 The not so happy user (trent) Bridgette? 12:18 King Flurry51 (noah) *facepalms* 12:19 Berryleaf (bridgette) *wakes up* huh what's going on 12:19 The not so happy user (trent) We're in the middle of the challenge, and It's your turn (trent) McLean rules... 12:19 Berryleaf (bridgette) sani torofo moila caliente 12:19 King Flurry51 (noah) ........... 12:20 Berryleaf (lightbulb) i want some pizza (lightbulb) WHERE IS THE PIZZA (lightbulb) MIXZBP CLROQE FK QBXJP 12:23 King Flurry51 (fan2) Argh, I don't have any idea. 12:23 The not so happy user (brick) Nice quote to express anger 12:23 King Flurry51 (fan2) ?! 12:23 Berryleaf (lightbulb) hey fan 12:23 The not so happy user (trent) Bridgette, focus 12:24 Berryleaf (lightbulb) are you a fan of fans 12:24 Miky3DS Meanwhile....... (topher) I hope that Fan found the translation of the code or.... 12:24 King Flurry51 (noah) It's 5th line, go izzy 12:24 The not so happy user (brick) PEB EXP X YLVCOFBKA (trent) *walks off, with his guitar, ready to play again* (trent) Maybe there's more luck, this time (trent) *starts to sing Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley* 12:27 AleGwen714 (Izzy) Izzy: ANC ILDBU HINESMAC 12:28 Berryleaf (blaineley) *pushes chris out of the way* Aha! (blaineley) I've been waiting for another chance to take over this crummy show! 12:28 The not so happy user (trent) And her real name isn't Blaineley! 12:28 Miky3DS (topher)